


wanted to be a hero

by Lire_Casander



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Abandonment, Alcohol, Angst, Betrayal, Break Up, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, Mentions of mass shootings, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander
Summary: Five glimpses into Kyle Valenti's life as a doctor
Relationships: Kyle Valenti/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 20





	1. dry the tears

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Kyle Valenti Week 2019 challenge](https://fivedaysofdoctorvalenti.tumblr.com/post/187744371738/welcome-to-kyle-valenti-appreciation-week-2019)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the aftermath of Kyle's first day in internship
> 
>  _I did my medical internship in Idaho. I was a cocky bastard. Thought I'd sail through and become Dr. McSexy in no time. But day one, there was a mass shooting at a school nearby._ ~ Kyle Valenti, S01E08 _Barely Breathing_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Kyle Valenti Week 2019 challenge](https://fivedaysofdoctorvalenti.tumblr.com/post/187744371738/welcome-to-kyle-valenti-appreciation-week-2019) **Day 1: Firsts (Kiss/Time/Day of Med School/Operation)**
> 
> Title taken from **The First Cut is the Deepest** by Sheryl Crow, which is the song prompt for Day 1.

The words echo in his head as he gets out of his scrubs. _In a hospital, it doesn't matter what someone did before they came through the doors_ , over and over until the sounds clash into each other and become slurred noise in his brain. 

But it matters to him. He can’t stop thinking about the kids who died in surgery. He can’t erase the faces of those worried parents from his memory. He doesn’t want to.

There are traces of blood between his fingers. Maybe he’ll never get over the fact that he might have saved a murdered today.


	2. smile of judas on your lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle learns he has to go back home after his internship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Kyle Valenti Week 2019 challenge](https://fivedaysofdoctorvalenti.tumblr.com/post/187744371738/welcome-to-kyle-valenti-appreciation-week-2019) **Day 2: Long/Stressful Day at Work/How to Unwind**
> 
> Title taken from **Bad Case of Loving You (Doctor, Doctor)** by Robert Palmer, which is the song prompt for Day 2.

“Just one more,” he begs, waving and showing his empty glass.

“You’ve had enough,” the bartender tells him.

“Don’t wanna,” he hiccups, slurring a bit. He attempts to wipe his mouth and misses it by half his cheek.

“Doctor at Mountain View?” she asks softly, taking in his hospital badge.

“Not anymore,” he sighs. “My, uh, friend went behind my back to get the job. Now I‘ll have to go back home.”

She smiles sympathetically at him; reaching below the counter, she lifts a bottle of Glenmorangie. “This is on the house,” she says as she pours him another shot.


	3. between the lines of fear and blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle loses his father to cancer.
> 
>  _I became a doctor because I wanted to be a hero, like my dad. I wanted the glory._ ~ Kyle Valenti, S01E04 _Where Have All The Cowboys Gone_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Kyle Valenti Week 2019 challenge](https://fivedaysofdoctorvalenti.tumblr.com/post/187744371738/welcome-to-kyle-valenti-appreciation-week-2019) **Day 3: Losing/Finding Someone (Patient/Friend/Relative/Family)**
> 
> Title taken from **How To Save A Life** by The Fray, which is the song prompt for Day 3.

The paper is wrinkled. He tries to smooth it, fingers running over it in a futile attempt to undo the creases, but he only manages to smudge the ink across the surface, words disappearing in a puddle of blue smeared with tears.

_Dear Dad, you were my hero. I’m sorry I couldn’t save you. I’m sorry I failed. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I love you._

He doesn’t place the letter on top of the coffin, instead tucking it inside his pocket and glances one last time inside the hole where his father will lie forever, before turning around.


	4. love’s going to leave me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle finds some bumps along the way to becoming an adult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Kyle Valenti Week 2019 challenge](https://fivedaysofdoctorvalenti.tumblr.com/post/187744371738/welcome-to-kyle-valenti-appreciation-week-2019) **Day 4: Dr McSexy (Nicknames/Roleplay/Costumes)**. This isn't exactly fitting the prompt, but it's what wanted to be written.
> 
> Title taken from **I’m Too Sexy** by Right Said Fred, which is the song prompt for Day 4.

He’d enjoyed his breaks during his rotations at Mountain View with fellow surgeon wannabe Shirley, who loved to call him Dr McSexy. They had code names; they’d known when and where to meet for a dirty quickie in the storage room.

It had been just sex.

Melanie broke his heart when she decided to work for a cybersecurity company across the country, three months into their relationship.

It had been more than just sex.

Endless times he’s been left behind, cheated on, used. He loves the sex, but he yearns for someone to stick around enough to be called _love_.


	5. running out of breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Max isn’t around, someone has to save the world from imploding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Kyle Valenti Week 2019 challenge](https://fivedaysofdoctorvalenti.tumblr.com/post/187744371738/welcome-to-kyle-valenti-appreciation-week-2019) **Day 5: BAMF Valenti (Hero/Kyle Saves the Day/Rescue Mission)**
> 
> Title taken from **Bad Medicine** by Bon Jovi, which is the song prompt for Day 5.

Michael and Isobel are eager to kill themselves in the wake of Max’s death. Isobel shatters all the windows; Kyle has to stitch up the cuts left by the shards. Michael overexerts himself by lifting way too much weight with his mind; Kyle has to sedate him before he hurts _himself_.

Kyle is the one to stand by their bedside while they recover for weeks after bringing Max back. He holds his breath until they open their eyes once again.

He may be a doctor, but he’s also only human. He won’t lose another family member.

Not on his watch.


End file.
